Late Night
by immafermata
Summary: Bobby and Alex are at the office late at night. BA.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned 'em the writers strike would be over and this would happen on the show.

**A/N: **Goodness gracious, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. Everything's been so hectic. I have a whole bunch of ideas, so hopefully I'll have more stories in the near future.

Enjoy!

**Late Night**

It was late, way too late to be working, anyway. Just as many nights before, Bobby and Alex were the only people on the eleventh floor of One Police Plaza. They sat at their desks finishing up the remnants of their past few cases.

It was nearing the one o'clock hour. On Friday nights the two partners usually had a night out eating at a restaurant they felt suited for the night. However, today they glanced at the ever-growing pile of paperwork waiting to be done, and order in. The Chinese food boxes had been finished many hours earlier and now ended up scattered around their feet.

Alex put down her pen and rubbed at her eyes. She looked up at the clock. _Twelve fifty three. _She sighed and looked over at her partner. He ignored her sigh. He was working steadily on the overflow of paperwork without saying a word, she couldn't complain.

Alex then looked around the squad room. She then realized that they were the only people there. She vaguely remembered saying goodbye to the Captain, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. She sat there for a moment and then got a wicked idea.

She stood up slowly and stretched her arms. Bobby took a quick glance at her, but when he realized she was just stretching he went back to work. She then pushed in her chair and walked over to her partner. She hovered behind him for a moment before putting her hands on his shoulders. She began to slowly knead them in silence. Bobby dropped his pen, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back in bliss.

Alex then leaned her head down to catch her mouth by his ear. "You know," She whispered. "We've been working an awfully long time. Don't you think it's time for a… break?" She punctuated the last word with a tongue flick to the ear.

Bobby's mind went blank. He started breathing heavily. As his brain slowly regained the oxygen it lost the only thing he could think about Alex and what he was going to do.

Alex then stopped massaging his shoulders. As soon as the pressure was released from his shoulders, Bobby was up on his feet turned around to face her. In another second he had Alex pinned against the pillar behind his desk. "Now… how can I argue with something like that?" He grumbled.

He then firmly pressed his lips against hers. He traced her lips with his tongue painfully slow, wanting to emit a response from her. Alex grumbled and quickly opened her mouth to his probing tongue.

After a minute, Bobby began to try to take them somewhere without breaking the kiss. Alex slowly broke apart from him. "Where are we going?" She asked trying to get her breathing under control.

Bobby gave her his famous boyish smile that he seemed to save for only her. "There's something I always wanted to do."

Alex nodded, grabbed his hands and let him lead the way. Bobby quickly gave her a kiss and turned back around.

He led her slowly around the corner. He then stopped in front of the door to "their" interrogation room.

Bobby then turned back around to face Alex. He gave her a full grin that she quickly returned. He then took her in his arms, spun her around and pressed her up against the door. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. He then pressed his lips fully against hers and opened the door.

They fell into the room and backed against the wall. The door then shut behind them. After a minute Bobby picked Alex up into his arms. He whisked her to the middle of the room. He then stood in front of the table. He looked her in the eye. Alex gave a slight smile.

Bobby then cradled her head in his hand. He laid her gently on the table and stood in front of her. He then began to unzip her slacks. She sat up to help but he slightly shook his head. Instead of not doing anything, Alex began to unbutton his shirt.

A few pulls and tugs later, they had assembled their clothes onto the floor. Bobby knelt over Alex readying her. As she whispered his name, he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry. He then poised himself at her entrance and pushed into her.

Once they had come off their highs, Alex laid on top of Bobby. "Thank you for letting me live that fantasy." He told her.

"I don't think I'll be able to ever come in here with a straight face again." Alex replied with a smile.

At that moment, they thought they heard a door slam in the squad room. "Quick- get dressed." Bobby whispered.

As soon as they were presentable, they gave each other a chaste kiss and opened the door quietly. They pulled their guns out and rounded the corner carefully.

Standing above their desks, in the dark illuminated by their two desk lamps was Mike Logan.

"Jesus, Mike. What are you doing here this late?' Bobby huffed as they holstered their guns.

"I might as you two the same question." He replied. After a moment he continued. "I just felt the need to come back here and get some work done." He said with a coy smile. "And what about you two?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We were looking for more forms in the storage closet, but we couldn't find any." Alex replied a little too quickly.

"Oh yeah, just like I actually came here to do work, just like you don't smell like sex, and just like your," He gave a nod to Alex. "Shirt isn't backwards."

Alex then looked down. "Shit. Logan- if you say a word to _anyone… _I swear to God-"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Your secret is safe with me. Go home- it'll be more fun." He replied.

They both nodded and slowly got their coats and headed towards the elevator.

Once Mike was sure they were gone he went behind the pillar. "Come on baby, let's see if that interrogation room table can take two workouts."

Carolyn Barek then followed him around the corner.

**FIN.**

**A/N 2: **Yeah, I just couldn't help that last little bit. XD


End file.
